1. Technical Field
This invention relates to braking devices and, more particularly, to an emergency braking device for assisting an operator to instantly stop a moving vehicle without actuating a vehicle's primary braking system.
2. Prior Art
Lack of traction for mobility and for stopping on slick and ice covered pavements has plagued motorists in spite of snow and rain tires. Calls for tow trucks swamp garages and service stations because of cars that can no longer move on the slick and ice covered pavements.
A great number of known tire chains have an inner support constituted by a support ring made of a spring steel wire which may be closed by means of a tensioning chain guided in a pulley block-like arrangement. The tensioning chain is passed across the running face of the tire forwardly to the outer support and closed together therewith.
In other known tire chains of the above type, the inner support is constituted by a support ring made of spring steel wire that has a hook connection which may be closed or opened in a simple manner. For the outer support, independently from such a closed device of the inner support, a separate tensioning chain is provided which connects the open ends of the outer support, formed, for example, as a lateral chain. After a few yards of displacement of the vehicle, the tensioning chain has to be retightened because the runner chains assume their position within the contacting ellipse (that is, the engagement area between tire and road) only after several rotations of the tire.
It is thus a disadvantage of all known tire chains, that subsequently to their mounting on the tires, the vehicle has to be driven a few yards in order to ensure that the tire chain, particularly the runner chains, assume their correct position, and the tensioning chains have to be retightened manually.
Accordingly, a need remains for an emergency braking device that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an emergency braking device that is easily installed, and provides safety and peace of mind to concerned travelers. The gripping feature of the emergency chain pads significantly increases friction and traction with the roadway, thus preventing sliding accidents and serious vehicular damage. In turn, higher insurance rates, injuries and possible fatalities are avoided through the use of this device. Such a device is advantageously adaptable to a variety of different vehicles while remaining cost effective.